When I need him the most
by Miemim
Summary: This is my first story so be nice please Amy suppose to meet sonic a the beach but she meet someone that out for revenge.
1. Revenge

Sonic:22

Amy:21

Shadow:24

Cream:19

Tails:20

Knuckles:24

Rouge:23

Shade:23

?:21

* * *

It was a hot summer day in station square. Walking down the sidewalk we find a pink hedgehog with her hair lightly curl into a ponytail wear light red eyeshadow and that's nether than Amy Rose. Wearing a white strapless dress to hide her red two piece bikini had under it. She was heading towards the beach were Sonic had something planned for them to do something that day.

"I wonder what we are going to do" Amy thought to herself "He never really ask me to go anywhere with him".

RING

RING

"hello" a soft-spoken adult rabbit answered

"Cream you fianlly picked up"Amy said

"sorry I was Doing the dishes"Cream apologized

"thats okay I was wondering if you could ask Tails if Sonic told him nwhat he plans to do at the beach"Amy asked

"okay I'll ask him"

Cream placed the her phone down careful to not make any noise on the other in of the waited unpatiently on the other side.

"Amy"Cream finally spoke "Tails said that sonic hasn't told him anything".

Amy thought to herselfs "thats weird Sonic always tells Tails where he's going and what he's doing"

"thanks Cream for a your help tell Tails i said thank you to bye"Amy said

"Your welcome bye"Cream said as she hung up the phone

Amy continued walking thinking that Sonic is acting odd.


	2. The beating and Regret

**Amy Pov**

I walked to the beach nervously thinking why he didn't tell tails. The thought running through my head in till I made it to sign that read "_Welcome to Mobius Beach." _I said to myself silently I scanned the beach back and forth to look for my blue hero. All I saw was a brown figure coming toward me. As the figure got closer and closer it started to resemble a female or male, brown fur, with a long tail.

I started to approach it myself.

"_Maybe they know where sonic is."_I thought

"Excuse me!"I shouted towards the figure

No answer

"Um ok." "Have you seen Sonic around here anywhere?"

The figure got closer, to the point where it was 3 feet away.

"Sonic won't be joining us."

"S-s-sa." I shuttered trying to get my words out.

"Yep, I'm back" "I'm back to take what was mine before you ever came around and stole him from me."

Just because he chose me or you doesn't mean I stole him from you, you crazy bitch!"I screamed in fear and anger.

She made a swift hit to my face barely missing me. I wished I had brought my Piko-piko hammer but I assumed that I wouldn't be needing it. The brown female gave me a kick to the face which sent me falling to the ground in pain she repeatedly brutally hitting me in till she thought I stop breathing and moving.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sonics' Pov

"_Hmm, it seems like a good day for me to go to the beach." _

Sonic thought to himself as he went up the stairs to his room and grab a pair of black swimming trunks with blue stitches and headed for the beach.

_**Back at the beach**_

**Amy's Pov **

I laid there motionless my jade green eyes slowly rolling into the back of my head as I slowly started to pass.

She quickly cleaned of my blood from her hands "ha, serves you right you stupid pink slut." She laughed hysterically as she walked away from my motionless body.

**Sonic's Pov**

I arrived at the beach reading the sign _"Welcome to Mobius beach"_ to see a pink body laid there on the white sand one mile away. I assumed it was a person how washed up on the beach. I ran to the body just to notice that it was…Amy.

She laid there motionless her breathing slowly started to stop. I picked her up, bridal style, as fast as I could to the hospital.

"Amy don't give in keep breathing, keep breathing."

I ran there as fast as I could. Running into the main office screaming "help me somebody she dying." I screamed in till they brought out a dolly to carry her to the operation room .

I watch, still in my bathing suit, as they ran down the hallway and drifted farther and farther away in till they faded. I could stand there and just wait. I ran down the ignoring the nurse yelling at me to, chasing after me but I was too fast for her to catch me, following the way they went with her. Just to see the take her into the operation room, I slowed my run to a slow walk and enter the room. Hear them say "clear" over and over again and hearing the line going dead. Tears quickly began to fill my eyes but quickly wiping them away .One of the doctors saw me and pushed me out of the room. Thought going throught my head saying _"who would do this to her." _ I grow anger at that thought saying it over and over in my head.


	3. She's awake

It's been a month seen Amy has been in the hospital, it's now December. Amy room is filled with beautiful white, pink, and red rose. All her friends have been in and out of the hospital leaving gifts, balloons and cards stating 'get well soon' on them. Most of her friends have given up on Amy ever waking up for her coma. The cops have been looking in on the case but haven't found out what had happen to Amy or even who would ever do this to her Amy had no enemies

A couple of miles away from the hospital we find a hedgehog and his three's friends sitting at a diner. The friends accompanying him are Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. They are trying to cheer up Sonic because he's depressed about Amy being in the hospital for so long all bruised up and hooked up to life support.

"Sonic, you need to have hope for her" Knuckles said.

"I know but I'm just worried that she's never going to wake up again" Sonic said sounding worried.

"We are all worried about her Sonic but we know that Amy is strong enough to pull through this she's going to wake up" Shadow obliged.

"Yeah Sonic what is trying to get your mind off of it." Tails said also trying to cheer his best friend up.

"Thanks for helping but I think I'm just going to go home" Sonic said getting out of his seat about to walk out the door.

"Feel better man" Knuckles said

"See ya" Shadow saluting goodbye.

"By Sonic" Tails said with a worried look on his face.

Sonic walk down the street not really in the mood to run. He walked down the street thinking about the day he saw Amy motionless. He stopped walking coming up to a stop light until he heard his name being called in the distance. He turned around to face a face that he hasn't seen in many years. That face was none other than Sally Acorn, his old friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Sonic I haven't seen you in a few years how you been?" Sally happily said

Sally has really grown up over the years; her body was now full of curves. Her breasts have grown in quite nicely. On that winter day sally was wearing a black cashmere sweater with white skinny jeans and black knee high boots. Her hair was individually curled and to neat spirals, her hair know 4 inches past her shoulders.

"I could be better" sonic replied.

"Ah what's wrong?" Sally questioned

"Amy is in the hospital she was brutally beat up on the beach 2 months ago and she's been in a coma since" Sonic answered back

"wow that sucks" Sally said feeling sorry for the cobalt speedster.

"Sally I don't really feel like talking now so I'm going to continue on going home" Sonic spoke.

"Alright see you around" Sally said then walked away and the other direction.

Sonic waved back at Sally and started to walk home again still thinking about the day he found her on the beach in till he was interrupted by his phone going off. Sonic reached in his pocket pulled out his phone and check the caller ID it was the hospital.

"Hello"

"Sonic I need you to come to the hospital immediately its we got the test results back about what happen. It look like she wasn't just brutally attack by someone she was also raped."

"Did you find a sample on her body or something?"

"No, but she also pregnant" o

"WHAT!?"

"Yes but...what do you mean, SHES AWAKE!"

At that point that's all sonic need to start running towards Mobius Hospital. Running as fast as he could. He reached the hospital running through the doors startling everyone. Frantically looking for the stairs trying to go to Amy's room. Finally reaching the door he opens it to find a tan and white mixed dog with a long curled tail. She was in blue scrunches and wearing a white coat that had an ID badge that said Dr. Adonis.

"Mr. Hedgehog we have some good news, Miss. Rose has finally woke up from her coma" spoke happily.

Sonic looked around the room for his beautiful Pink hedgehog ready to tell her his feeling about her.

"Where is she?" Sonic questioned

"My nurse took her to make sure she was ok to leave today" answered

"What about all her bruise that she had" Sonic asked

"Miss. Rose bruise are still visibly and very sore but, she is able to leave. She's in better condition now then she was mouths ago." said

Then all of the sudden the door swung open to reveal a beautiful Pink hedgehog with bandages all over her body. Even with all the bandages she still was the most gorgeous hedgehog to that Sonic ever since.

"Amy I'm so happy that you woke up"

Amy just stood there starring at Sonic confused.

"Everyone been worried about you" Sonic continued.

"Mr. Hedgehog Amy has amnesia, she took to many hits to the heads which caused the amnesia" confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Hedgehog, Amy has amnesia, she took to many hits to the head which caused the amnesia" Dr. Adonis confessed.

"But you may take her home today if you please. Bring her around familiar surroundings."

"Sure…that's fine." Sonic answered

Before sonic got to take Amy home they ran some test on her. While she got her checkup sonic went to his house to pick up his blue and silver 2012 charger. Then he went back to the Mobius Hospital to pick up Amy. When he walked in he saw Dr. Adonis explaining to Amy that I'm going to take care of her until she is okay to live on her own.

"Okay." Amy said with a smile on her face "thank you for all you help Dr. Adonis"

"Thank you Dr. Adonis" sonic said

"You're welcome" Dr. Adonis spoke.

Sonic and Amy left the hospital with Amy's entire gifts in the back. They drove to Amy's little house on the outside of Mobius a few miles away for the beach. It was a nice house it had 2bedroom and 2 ½ bathroom, it may be small but it's very roomy in the inside. "Well, Amy this is where you live." Sonic answered Sonic got his keys out Amy had given to him years ago, and let Amy in. While she explained her surroundings Sonic went to get Amy stuff, and many gift out the car. He took all her stuff and put them in her room along with some of Sonic things in the guest room. It's very clean to Sonic's surprise it's very clean for Amy being gone for so long.

"Well, Amy this is where you live," Sonic answered.

"So Amy do you like it." he questioned

"I like it!" she exclaimed in the happiest tone that sonic Loved to hear.

"Okay, why don't you go take a shower and I'll cook dinner since its 6:39" sonic spoke

Amy nodded and went to the back to her room that she found by herself. She made him and Amy spaghetti with chopped up pieces of ground beef then he placed two plates of spaghetti on the table. He heard shuffling feet come down the hall in a loose fitting Hanro Juliet Nightie, Hamam Sultan off White Slippers with a LA PERLA Pink Silk Robe.

Sonic missed seeing Amy's beauty "Dinners ready, Ames." Sonic said

"It smells good thank you." She said before sitting down.

30 minutes passed and Sonic and Amy were both finished with their meals and decide to watch a little T.V. .

"Sonic… if I got that right" Amy spoke from the other end of the couch.

"Yes" Sonic answered

"Well, I was just wandering if you could tell me about myself" Amy asked

"Okay well your name is Amelia Rose and you're 21 years old." Sonic Answered keeping it short.

"Okay I guess that helps" said Amy

_**December 18, 2012 11:45 P.M. EST**_

_**Sonic's POV**_

I woke up to hear a gagging sound and feet hurrying to the bathroom. I forgot Amy was pregnant when I said that that made me cringe in pain. Just to think of Amy not having what she wanted to a family with me, but some other creped that raped her. What is the child going to look like maybe it will look like Amy then her rapist, or maybe get rid of it an …abortion. I'll have to talk to her about it first or maybe ill for her she'll understand.

_**December 19, 2012 8:23 A.M. EST**_

_**Normal POV**_

On the next beautiful morning sonic woke up to the smell of burnt food. He hurried out of the bed and ran to the kitchen to see a six month old pregnant hedgehog throwing away burnt pancakes.

"I'm so sorry I followed the directions but I guess I didn't follow the well enough" Amy apologized

"You think so" Sonic screamed "you could have killed us….I'm going to open the window"

Sonic went to the sink to open the window that over looked Amy's beautiful backyard full of Rose bushes white, pink, red and yellow, and in the center was a bird fountain.

_**One hour later…**_

Sonic had cooked him and Amy some breakfast Turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, perfectly golden brown toast and freshly squeezed orange the meal sonic brought up the question.

"Amy, you know that you're pregnant right" sonic questioned

"Yes, Dr. Adonis explained everything to me" Amy answered

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know what can we do?"

"Well we can get you an abortion"

Amy sat there a puzzled look on her face. She could believe that he would say that to her. She was against abortion.

"No why would you say that I would never" Amy cried

"Would you actually like to look at child? When that child looked like your rapper in the face, how could you live like that" sonic pleaded

"I don't know I can't just take a life… why not adoption?" Amy questioned

"I never thought about that" said sonic

"Well why you don't think about it" Amy spoke

"Okay I'll think about it you go get dress we have to see our friends today" sonic said

Amy got up and left the table sonic decided to do the dishes.

_**30 min. later**_

Sonic was waiting for Amy to finish getting ready. Sonic was wearing 'Garvanza**' **Long Sleeve Rollup Check Shirt, Denim Hot Topic jeans, and Converse Chuck Taylor Ox Black. Sonic started to become unpleasant instill he saw Amy coming down the hallway. She was wearing Firetrap. Maxi Dress with thin straps, low V-neck, empire line cut with contrasting panel detail and adjustable cross back strap feature and Alfani Women's Shoes, Sweetie Thong Sandals. Her pink hair that was five inches past her shoulders was straightened and put in a ponytail.

"I'm ready to go meet our friends" Amy sang while coming down the hall.

"Finally" sonic said under his breathe.

Sonic and Amy walked outside to Sonic's charger, and drove to Rouge and shadows house.


End file.
